But no matter what, you'll never see me cry
by uzumaki.kaori
Summary: This is a story about a girl named Namikaze Kaori. She lives in Konoha, her father is Yondaime Hokage, her brother is Naruto, she's in love with Hatake Kakashi ... read if you wanna know more.
1. Info

**BUT NO MATTER WHAT, YOU WILL _NEVER_ SEE ME CRY  
**

**NAME:** Namikaze Kaori

**AGE: **26

**STATUS:** Jounin

**ABOUT:**

Well, I can't tell you much. My name is Kaori, I live in Konohagakure no Sato at the moment. My father is Namikaze Minato, my mother is Uzumaki Kushina. Minato was Yondaime Hokage, about Kushina I don't know much. My uncle, Pain, is a leader of the Akatsuki group. I have two brothers – my younger brother's name is Uzumaki Naruto, he's 15 years old; my twin's name is Mamoru, he's the same age as me or dead.

I guess you have already heard about all of them. Almost all. Mamoru … I've lost him. I guess I have to tell you a story so you'll know what happened.

_**×FLASHBACK×**_

_We were 15 years old. He just became a Jounin and I was very proud of him. I was still Genin ×blush×. So, he decided to visit Pain._

_He left Konoha and went … I don't know where. I think he didn't know either. He just … disappeared._

_The next day Hokage called me._

_"Where is your brother?" he asked._

_"Mamoru? Don't ask me. I don't know."_

_"But you know he disappeared, right?" I nodded._

_"Sure. He mentioned that he'll go. But he never said when and where." Yea right. He told me two days before he left. Hokage-sama was looking at me and piercing me with his look._

_"Are you sure you don't know where he went?"_

_"Yeah. Well, he mentioned he wants to visit our uncle, but I doubt he'd do that."_

_"Your uncle? You mean, Nagato?"_

_"Yup." He didn't say a word for a few minutes. Then he dismissed me._

_Mamoru never came back. Maybe he found Pain, maybe he died._

_**×END FLASHBACK×**  
_

So, now you know about him. About me ... my look, first.

I have red hair and green eyes, just like my mother. Um … I can't say I'm beautiful, but I think I am, and people (usually men) tell me that too.

Sooo … what else? I'm pretty nervous all the time. No, nervous isn't the right word. It'd be better if I say I'm always paying attention, no matter what I'm doing. And I usually hate people. Yeah, I have friends too, but not very much. My best friend is Yuuhi Kurenai; we are best friends since I was six. And then there is Mitarashi Anko … Me and her … I can't bear her. We hate each other really much. Grrr ...it's better if I stop talk about her because I will attack someone if I don't stop.

Um … I think I'm in love with Hatake. Well, in fact me and Hatake hated each other too when we were kids, but now he can bear me and I can bear him. Ok, love him. I don't know what happened that I fell in love with him, but it did. And the worst part is that Hokage-sama (or maybe Shizune) found that out and now she always sends me on the missions with him and his team. I hate that! But, it doesn't really matter; I can at least **SEE** him.

So, that would be all about me … I can't tell you anymore, I think.


	2. Chapter 1

**1****st**** chapter**

My eyes were closed. Why does that always happen to me?

"Looser," I heard, and then I felt my best friend's hand grab me, and Kurenai pulled me to my feet.

"Everything's gonna hurt me again. Ow, Kurenai, you're crazy," I mumbled. She just laughed.

"Kaori-chan, I hate when she call me that you ALWAYS say that, but the next day we fight again and you are the same again. And you always loose."

"Oh, and almighty Kurenai always wins. I swear I'll beat you." She laughed again.

"You? Beat ME? You ARE crazy. You are a LOOSER, Kaori. You are Hokage's daughter and you are WEAK. Just reconcile with that." She didn't understand. Really. That stuff HURT me.

"Kurenai, you really know how to hurt people," I murmured.

"Kaori? And what does that mean?" she asked.

"Oh, you should know, Kurenai." I turned and ran away because I felt the tears in my eyes.

"Kaori! Come back!" No. Not now. I need to talk to someone. Anyone. Except HER.

**×**

Later that evening. I was sitting on the head of my father, chiselled in the mountain. I always come here when I'm sad.

What would you do, dad? You were strong, not like me. Even Naruto would be able to beat me. Why can't I be like the others in my family? Like Mamoru, Naruto, Kushina, Minato?

Suddenly I heard steps behind me, but I didn't turn around. I thought it was Kurenai.

"Kaori-sensei?"

"Naruto?! What are you doing here?" He sat down next to me.

"Kurenai-sensei sends me." I knew she was going to send someone like my little bro or Kakashi.

"And? A message like: _'I didn't mean what I said'_, or something?"

"No. She said that you should keep trying to grow stronger and that your father would be very proud of you. And she said she's sorry for what she said." I nodded.

"Okay. Thanks for bringing the message." I smiled.

"She promised you'll treat me ramen-ttebayo." Kurenai, you bh. I laughed.

"Sure. Come." We went to Ichiriku Ramen.

"Naruto, when I saw Jiraiya last time he was with you. Do you know where he's now?" I asked as we were eating.

"Ummm … no. He went to Tsunade-baa-chan, and she sent him on the mission to … I don't know." I sighed. I needed someone to train me. I didn't even know how I became Jounin.

"Okay. Thanks." I paid his ramen (it's never hard for me when I pay something to my bro), thinking How much ramen can he eat. I'd have that much ramen for two weeks! Then we said goodbye.

When he couldn't see me anymore, I started to run. To Hokage's office.

"Tsunade-sama!" She was sitting comfortably on the chair behind her desk, sake in her hands and with her head leaned slightly over the scroll she was reading.

"Kaori!"

"Where is Jiraiya? It's really important for me to find him," I said.

"He went to Amegakure. He located the leader of the Akatsuki."

"Pain?" She rose impetuously and starred at me.

"You know him?!" Shit. Sorry, Nagato, I'll tell her what I know. Even, if I PROMISED I wouldn't.

"Y-yes. He's my uncle. Pain isn't his REAL name, it's Nagato. Um … I don't know much about him. Mamoru should be there, in Amegakure, too. If he didn't die. Oh, and since I know there was a woman with him. Very strong one. She uses only paper to fight with, she's good in Origami. She taught me some things about it, but I forgot it all, I think. Her name is Konan. They both live and work in Amegakure. There's nothing else I know about them. All I know is Pain's real name. Sorry, Tsunade-sama." I was really sorry for not knowing more, but a bit happy too. I remembered what Konan taught me about Origami. Finally I'll be able to beat Kurenai.

"Okay. Thanks for the information. And now, why do you need Jiraiya?"

"To ask him something, but I already found out the answer to it myself. I just needed to REMEMBER. Thank you anyway." She was looking at me like she knew what I and Kurenai were talking about in the afternoon.

"Go now." I went out and ran to my house. I had to be quick, very quick. If someone found out that I disappeared before morning it'd be over.

I packed my stuff – my weapons and my food. Then, I went.

**×**

… **The next day …**

"What are you saying, she's not at home? Yesterday I was TALKING to her! Where is she?!" Tsunade exclaimed angrily, making Sakura shift her weight lightly, cringing.

"I don't know. Her weapons are gone. Ummm ... and she left a letter for you." Sakura gave my letter to Tsunade-sama hesitantly, and she opened it.

"She went to Amegakure! That girl is CRAZY! She KNOWS she's WEAK! Even … even Hinata is stronger than her!"

"Hinata IS strong, Tsunade-sama," Sakura added and regretted the words at once, as her master bellowed again.

"Yes, but Kaori is NOT ABLE to beat someone as strong as Akatsuki's leader! And _I_ need her here!" Sakura sighed.

"Send someone after her," she proposed. Tsunade starred at her apprentice.

"Team Kakashi. You will go." Sakura told me she KNEW Tsunade-sama was going to send them, but I'm not sure about that .

**×**

I came to Amegakure in a few days. I didn't expect anything, but it was worse than that. It wasn't anything.

A guy with the Konohagakure no sato hittai-ate on his forehead O.o was standing a few meters before the gates.

"Who are you?" he asked. He had blue eyes and blonde hair and he reminded me of my father, Yondaime Hokage. Namikaze Minato. My bro.

"None of your business, I think," I said. At first I was nervous. To see my brother after all these years … Then I calmed down.

"If you wanna step into THIS village you'll have to tell me who you are."

"Or what?" I've always known it's not good to defy destiny, and I was doing right that.

"Or you die."

"Okay. I chose the second chance." He smirked. He didn't recognize me. He attacked.

He was fast, especially with his kunais, but I was still FASTER. (That is the only thing I'm good in: SPEED. There are NO ninjas in Konoha faster than me.) I avoided EVERY attack. Then _I_ attacked.

I was using Origami and this surprised him.

"Surprised?" I smiled and threw about twenty paper shurikens and five real ones.

"That's Konan's specialty! No one can do that except her!" he shouted and tried to avoid, but a few shurikens hit him.

"Well, that's not true, I guess. I am NOT Konan and can do that." Another attack surprised him. Thousands of sharp pieces of paper flew against him. He avoided.

"Okay, let's stop with this _'Konan thing'_," I mumbled, "it's time to do what mom taught me." I was sure, he'd recognize me after I use that jutsu. My mother was using it a lot, she taught both of us.

I did the same thing I did before, only now the pieces of paper were replaced with pieces of glass.

"Who are you? You are so familiar to me, you're using my mom's and Konan's jutsus, but I still don't know you! What's your name?" I grabbed his shirt. Yeah, I WAS weak against others, but against my twin … I won. I always did.

"My name? You want my name? You'll get it!" I threw him away and he slid on the floor.

"Looser. I beat you. Maybe you'll remember me when I say you're the only one who ever lost against me. Any ideas who am I?" He starred at me.

"Still nothing? That's surely no good. What can I say … mmm … we were in the same team in Konoha, team 3." Now he opened his eyes. He recognized me.

"You changed into a GIRL, Iruka?" O.o I hit him.

"You idiot! I'm not Iruka! Think a bit! I am you SISTER! Namikaze Kaori! Does THAT tell you anything?"

"Ka-Kaori? What are you doing here?" I sighed.

"My business is my business. I didn't ask you why you became a missing Nin; you don't ask me why I'm here? Deal?" He stood up.

"I cannot let you pass."

"I came here to see my uncle! May I?" I smiled, like when we were children. He smiled too.

"Follow me." I took his hand. Once again, we became the little naughty twins.


End file.
